


Pebble

by tattyboo03



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Jkjk, Keaton being sweet, M/M, grey haired Laslow, im british s u e m e, yes I spelt grey like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattyboo03/pseuds/tattyboo03
Summary: Keaton gives Laslow a treasure. That’s... yeah that’s about it.





	Pebble

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, here I am, writing for the unknown ships. The other fic I’ve written on here (different fandom) is also a rarepair... lol. I guess it’s my job now then. To write for the rarest ships.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the cute bois, I love them a lot

Laslow walked alongside his liege through the woods quietly, thinking about nothing in particular. Lord Xander had asked him to accompany him on this little stroll simply for company on his rare day off, and he had been happy to oblige. 

The peace was soon disturbed however in the form of a shout from behind them.

“HEY! Laslow!! Look what I found!” Laslow had only a second to turn around and steel himself for the incoming impact once he realised who that voice belonged to. Sure enough, he was shortly tackled and sent to the floor by his boyfriend, Keaton (though the protective hand on the back of his head didn’t go unnoticed.)

They hit the floor with a loud thump and Laslow instantly looked up at Lord Xander, who dismissed him with a shake of the head and a small chuckle, so he turned back to Keaton with a cautious smile. He moved up onto his elbows from on his back and Keaton moved so he was straddling his mate’s stomach.

“W-what did you find? It isn’t another bug, is it?” Laslow looked at the hand Keaton had clutched to his chest with apprehension. Keaton had a tendency to find (and show him) more... lively treasures, and he wasn’t a fan. It seemed to be squeezed tightly around something, surely a bug would be dead in that tight a grip, right?

“Laslow it’s an amazing treasure! And I promise you’ll like it this time, I made sure of it!”

“You said that last time...” Despite the complaining, he couldn’t deny he was at least a little curious as to what his boyfriend had brought him. And with Keaton’s tail wagging furiously, he couldn’t say no. With a sigh and a smile, he said “let’s see what it is then.” 

Keaton’s tail wagged even more, and he put his closed hand out in front of Laslow’s face. When he opened it Laslow flinched slightly (half expecting an angry bug) before peering at the open palm to see... a rock?

It was a smooth, oblong, grey pebble, about the length of Laslow’s thumb.

“Oh! It’s not a bug after all.” Laslow said.

“Yep! It’s the coolest rock I could find. And it’s cool because it looks like you!” Keaton smiled from ear to ear down at his mate, obviously overjoyed that he didn’t hate the treasure. 

“It... looks like me?” Laslow tilted his head to the side in question. Keaton nodded and put his hand in Laslow’s grey hair. His other hand held the stone up next to his face.

“Yep, the same colour as your lovely soft hair...” he pet the hair, running his hands through it. Laslow’s cheeks turned a shade of red. 

Off to the side from this encounter, Xander cleared his throat. Keaton jumped and speedily crawled off of his mate, sheepishly looking at the ground. Laslow’s entire face burned red, from his ears to the back of his neck.

“Ah– I apologise, milord,” Laslow said from his place on the ground.

“Do not worry yourself Laslow, I was simply reminding you of my presence as to not let you get... carried away. It’d be quite awkward.” Xander replied. It seemed like even Lord Xander was blushing slightly, embarrassed to be standing there simply watching. In the meantime, Keaton had gotten over his embarrassment and had dusted off, offering his hand to help Laslow up. He took it and dusted himself off. Keaton then handed Laslow the grey pebble, a blush dusting the tips of his ears and bridge of his nose.

“You can keep this, it’s your treasure now!” He half said, half shouted as he turned quickly. Laslow barely had time to say thank you before he was running off in the direction he came in. Laslow stared after him, before redirecting his eyes to the pebble in the centre of his palm with a smile on his face. Gods, he loved his man.

“Are you ready to continue with our stroll, Laslow?” Lord Xander asked with an amused smirk on his face.

“Oh er- of course, milord!” He swiftly slid the pebble into his pocket, reminding himself to thank Keaton immensely for his favourite treasure later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
